Eternal Calm
by Lucrecia LeVrai
Summary: A complicated and realistic SeymourYuna fic that follows the original game scenario to a certain extent, focusing mostly on the young maester. [Yay, it's still alive! Chapter Five has been added!]
1. Illusion of future

Disclaimer: FFX belongs to Squaresoft… but my fic doesn't. :)

Author's Notes: All right, I'm not a huge FFX fan… however, I like Seymour, so, seeing that not many people write stories about him, I decided to create this. It's a Seymour/Yuna fic that follows the main FFX plot to a certain extent. It obviously contains minor twists, such as conversations that never took place in the game. I've also changed Seymour's age - he's merely twenty years old in my story. First of all, I needed him to be Yuna's peer… well, kind of, she's still younger. Secondly, I wanted him to look even more attractive (I know I'm pathetic :))). Finally - and most importantly, may I add - I thought that it would make his personality easier to capture and play with.

Lucrecia: I'm not a crazy fangirl, I swear!

Mysterious Voice: Oh, really? Then why can I see this large picture of Seymour hanging above your desk?

Lucrecia: Um, I have no idea, really. It must've been my mother's doing. Yeah. raises her voice Mom! I thought I told you not to stick Seymour's pics everywhere!

Mysterious Voice: snickers

Additional info: _"If people are talking like this, it means that they are using the Guado language." _Other than that, characters' thoughts also appear in italics. _Seymour-roushi_ is a Guado (read: Japanese :)) equivalent of _Maester Seymour_. Finally, '_on sphere_' means '_on TV_', at least in my fic.

Enjoy!

* * *

Eternal Calm

* * *

Chapter One: Illusion of future

* * *

The ship was rocking gently, almost unnoticeably, and yet its movements were unnerving, at least in Seymour's opinion. The young priest could not swim very well and the sea had always made him feel uncomfortable, no matter how calm it might have been. Even though he would usually enjoy the sight of waves crushing against the shore, he disliked having water under his feet. Fortunately, the end of this journey was already drawing near.

Standing in front of a large mirror, he tried to adjust his new obi - a large, decorative belt usually worn by aristocracy in Spira. Made of silk and lined with gold, it must have cost fortune, but Seymour was used to such luxury. He smoothed out the sleeves of his robe, reaching for a somewhat simple necklace. Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door and a polite female voice spoke;

"_Seymour-roushi? We're almost there._"

"_Excellent_," the man replied. He was more than glad to finally leave the traitorous sea behind.

* * *

Open air… everything looked so different from his cozy hometown… Seymour took a deep breath, enjoying a fresh, salty breeze. Though he was more than just attached to Guadosalam, he had to admit that he had sometimes experienced a strange sort of claustrophobia within its wooden structures. It must have been the human part of his personality, he assumed, which made him feel this way.

He walked up to the railing. The main deck was huge, but it was to be expected from Maester Mika's representative ship. Seymour sighed, absently wondering whether the wind wouldn't ruin his extravagant hairstyle.

A crossbreed between human and Guado, he was the only one of his kind. Those two similarly shaped races had different mentalities and different systems of moral values; they thought in a completely dissimilar way. It was so confusing, so frustrating… Seymour had often felt torn inside, never sure which path he should choose, as it seemed nearly impossible to follow them both. Granted, he was strongly connected to Guado, since he had been raised by them, moreover, he was currently their leader. However, there had also been his mother and a couple of years he had spent among humans, in Bevelle, where he had studied politics, ancient scripts and theology. Impatient and ambitious, Seymour was an intelligent person and a bright observer. He knew how hard it was to be something else than human in this human-dominated world.

He desperately yearned to be _someone_. Barely twenty years old, he was already a maester, but that was merely a title he had inherited… by killing his own father. He wanted to be famous because of his achievements, wanted to become Spira's savior, a hero, so that people would love and worship him. He realized that it sounded somewhat childish, and yet he couldn't help it. He was sure that he would eventually succeed… he had to.

Self-confident and determined from the outside, Seymour actually often felt lost and alone. The very basic question - _who am I?_ - was constantly driving him insane.

* * *

Suddenly, somebody touched his elbow. Startled, he turned around and saw Mika van Dythen, the Grand Maester, standing right in front of him.

"_How are you feeling today, your grace_?" Seymour greeted his superior in a very polite fashion. Then, still bent in the usual gesture of prayer, he looked up, waiting calmly for a predictable answer. Mika had been the ruler of Spira for the last fifty years and Seymour knew well that the man was practically on the verge of death.

"Same as usual, same as usual…" the old maester sighed, raising a white handkerchief to his lips in a vain attempt to suppress a dry, unpleasant cough. "Enjoy your youth while you still can…"

"_I am sorry to hear that, my lord_." Seymour replied, straightening himself up. His brow furrowed in compassion, he wondered if the maester could somehow read his true feelings… which seemed possible, for Mika, half-dead as he appeared, was certainly no fool. Seymour truly respected the man, and yet he was impatient to take over the rule, the sooner it happened, the better. Well, he could only hope that his hypocrisy wouldn't become evident.

Mika's dark eyes were fixed on the horizon, as he could already see the huge Blitzball Stadium in the distance. Yevon had blessed the ship with a fair wind and Luca was no farther than a mile away.

"It's probably the last tournament I am going to open…"

"Please, refrain from such thoughts, Maester Mika," Seymour opposed softly. Quite remarkably, he spoke the common language without a Guado accent… yet another thing he owed to his mother.

"Hmph, perhaps you're right. How about changing the subject…" the ruler of Spira dried his lips again. "…Actually, do you like this sport?"

What kind of question is that? Due to the fact that Mika wasn't looking at him at the moment, Seymour frowned.

"I'm afraid I don't have the time to check the league results on a regular basis, but I enjoy the game just like everybody else does…" he replied in a less formal tone of voice.

"Let us hope that the Guado Glories win the cup this year." Mika's remark was drowned out by a sudden fit of cough.

Seymour resisted the urge to shrug, smiling politely at the man's words. _Of course, that would be nice_, he thought, _but what does it really matter? Blitzball is the last thing on my mind right now… _Granted, this tournament was very important… not because of its outcome, though. It was a crucial step in Seymour's career. The maester had already arranged a few things; it was going to be _his_ spectacle. He would go to any lengths to achieve his goal, even if it meant using people. Even if it meant killing them.

Nevertheless… what had killed Lord Jyscal hadn't been merely his son's excessive ambition. The reasons behind the previous maester's death were more complex.

And, although nobody realized it, duringthe past two weeks Seymour had hardly ever slept at night.

* * *

Hundreds of people had come to welcome the beloved Grand Maester and Luca's main dock was crowded. For the unfortunate ones, who stood too far away to see anything, the momentous event was also available on sphere.

Joyous music filled the air when an orchestra started to play. Warrior monks stepped aside, letting Seymour pass. He walked down the gangway, aware of thousands of eyes staring at him at the very moment. Most of these people had never seen a Guado before. The young maester could hear their muffled remarks… some of them were quite unpleasant. Even though Seymour was a very handsome man with strikingly beautiful eyes and regular features, many things about him seemed odd, the shape and color of his hair, for instance, not to mention the length of his fingers.

Wishing for the hundredth time in his life that he was either human or Guado, not a hybrid, he stopped and turned around. Facing the ship, he knelt down, then lowered his head and made the Yevon gesture. The music faded and people started to cheer, due to Maester Mika's long-awaited appearance. Then, all of a sudden, everybody fell silent. Seymour's gaze was still fixed on the ground when his superior came to a halt right in front of him.

"People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome," Mika spoke, his voice loud and authoritative. "Rise, Maester Seymour," he ordered, "and all of you as well."

Seymour let a few seconds pass, then straightened himself up, ignoring the tiny specks of dust on his elegant robe.

"I present to you," Mika went on, "the son of Maester Jyscal van Doys, who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past. As some of you already know, he has been officially ordained a maester of Yevon."

Departed for the Farplane… the high priest didn't even flinch, trying hard not to think about his father's death at the moment. Instead, he nodded slightly; it was his turn to speak.

"My name is Seymour van Jyscal and I am honored to receive the title of maester," he kept his voice quiet, forcing the citizens of Luca to remain silent and focused. "In life, my father worked to foster friendship between man and Guado. I vow to carry on his legacy, and to fulfill my duties as maester to the best of my abilities."

Most people lowered their heads, while some remarkably religious ones fell to their knees again… except for one blond-haired boy who stood nearby, staring at Seymour with questioning eyes, defiance and skepticism written all over his face. Suddenly, a large, well-built man hit him on the head, forcing him to bend down. Seymour suppressed an amused smirk.

Meanwhile, behind his back, Mika was climbing a carriage. The young maester was about to follow when a certaindark-haired woman caught his attention. She raised her head for a second to see what was happening… and their eyes unconsciously met.

He knew that it was extremely impolite to stare at somebody… but he couldn't help it. There was something about her face that made her stood out from the colorful crowd. Despite spending most of his life among Guado, Seymour was more than just familiar with the human concept of beauty. He frowned, trying to calm down; finding out, much to his surprise, that it was impossible.

"Your grace?" one of his servants finally whispered, breaking his trance-like state. _"You need to go. Mika-sama is waiting."_

_

* * *

_

"Hey, Yuna! YUNA! I'm talking to you!"

Huh…? Yuna blinked several times, finally focusing on reality. Tidus, a bit irritated, was waving a hand in front of her eyes.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry…" she blushed again. Her heart was beating faster for no apparent reason.

"Are you all right?" the boy asked skeptically.

"Yes," she nodded. "I got lost in thought, that's all."

Why was he looking at me? she wondered._ Did he recognize me as a summoner? No, it's impossible, I'm not a famous person… Was it because of my father? …Most probably… but how did the maester know?_

He had been watching her so intently… _What was he thinking?_ _He appeared composed, very self-confident… but his eyes betrayed something else… _Shetrembled. _What kind of emotion was hidden there?_

"Yuna!" Tidus moaned. "Daydreaming again?"

"N-no, I'm fine, really," she said quickly. "Come on, let's go."

"Yeah," Wakka scratched his head. "The game's starting in an hour… We'd better hurry, ya?"

* * *

End of Chapter One

* * *

Author's Notes: Phew, first chapter done; praise be to Yevon! To write more or not to write more… you decide! I need reviews to continue with this story, mostly 'cause I lack some essential motivation - I'm not a huge FFX fan, merely a Seymour worshipper, right? :) (…Personally, I prefer sci-fi settings to anything else and FFX is nowhere as trilling as, say, FFVIII.) If you have any suggestions, let me know! Oh, c'mon! The button won't eat you, I swear by Yevon! Please!?

Why have I changed Seymour's surname to _van Jyscal_, you ask? Well, the original one sounded a little bit odd to me… calling him Seymour _Guado_ is, after all, similar to calling our blonde hero… Tidus _Human_. Horrible, isn't it? Anyway, because there are no surnames in FFX, I felt that I _had to_ do something about it. (I'm weird, I know. ;)) From now on, I'll be calling the charas - if necessary - like this: Seymour van Jyscal, Tidus van Jecht, Yuna van Braska… You can see the idea behind this, right? Don't worry, it won't happen very often… if ever.

Oh, just one more thing: I learn English as a _foreign_ language. Please, be tolerant when it comes to my grammar and vocabulary… past tenses and articles are so confusing! :(


	2. Life beyond death

See the first chapter for a disclaimer, I don't like repeating myself. :)

Author's Notes: I can't say I don't like writing fics… but I'm a lazy person. Besides, trying to think in a foreign language is fairly difficult. I'd rather read a Seymour/Yuna story created by someone else. The problem is, not many people write about this particular couple, so I'm stuck with making up a story on my own… which is so frustrating. Hopefully, this fic will start a trend for Seyuna stories. Seyuna…? Oh, I've just created a word! How do you like it? :)

Anyway… I sincerely didn't realize that the blue-haired bastard had so many fans! Thanks for all your reviews! They were extremely motivating! See, I actually updated! --grins-- Please, keep them coming, it's really important! :))

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two: Life beyond death

* * *

"Lord Seymour, a strange looking man…" the guard hesitated "…demands to speak to you."

Demands? Seymour frowned. _Ah, it must be him… Well, it's high time he showed up, the game starts in a few moments_…

"Let him in," he ordered without a second thought.

The mysterious man wore a long green cape and a pair of goggles. He pulled his hood off, revealing short blonde hair and an unpleasant, scared face.

Seymour didn't wait for the Yevon gesture, he knew that he would never see an Al Bhed bending down in a prayer. "Is everything ready?"

"Yna oui cina ypuid druc?"

Am I sure about this? _Such a rude question… _Seymour raised a hand to his chin.

"I believe it's none of your business."

"No, it isn't," the Al Bhed agreed, pale lips curled in a nasty smile. "What about the money?"

"Six thousand gil for your services," Seymour shrugged, presenting a heavy pouch.

"You're most generous, maester."

"Wait," the young priest narrowed his eyes. "Have you kept your word?"

"Nobody will know that you had anything to do with it… your grace…" the man nodded; his voice was filled with sarcasm. "All men I hired think they're working for me. They're going to release the monsters as soon as the tournament ends."

"What about you?"

"I'm leaving the city. Essateydamo."

"_Out of my sight_," Seymour muttered; the brief conversation was finished. The visitor took the pouch and wordlessly left the chamber.

As soon as he was gone, Seymour sighed heavily, leaning against a white pillar. _I've become a murderer… and it's too late to change anything. I've already chosen my path. Father… you knew this would happen, didn't you?_ he thought bitterly, burying his face in his hands. _Why didn't you stop me?_

Guilt and anxiety were nearly unbearable, but the young man was too proud to turn back. Besides, there was really _no_ way back - the tournament started in a couple of minutes. Seymour suppressed an angry growl, frustrated with himself for being so damn sentimental. _I have no time for reminiscences!_ he thought, brushing his doubt aside._ I'd better worry about today… Well, if I act quickly, no one will die._ _The monsters aren't that strong._ _But… nobody must know_. _I cannot leave any witnesses_.

He bit his lip. It was a vicious circle, a never-ending spiral of violence. _I want to free Spira of Sin_, he wondered, _but am I any better? _Choosing to ignore the disturbing thought at the very moment, he called one of the guards.

"Have you seen the Al Bhed who left a few minutes ago?" he asked him quietly.

"Yes, my lord."

Seymour turned around, meeting the guard's calm gaze. "That man insulted me. You have two hours to find him… he is most probably somewhere in the docks. I want you to kill him. Keep it quiet, though. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord," the man didn't ask any unnecessary questions.

Perfect, Seymour thought. _Everything is going according to plan. Then why…_

Why am I feeling this way?

* * *

"Let go of me!" Yuna cried out, hitting a man who carried her. The blow wasn't very hard, but the Al Bhed grimaced - he hadn't expected such a delicate girl to put up any resistance. He carefully placed her on the ground.

"Cdibet kenm," he muttered, looking quite irritated. "Fa yna cyjehk ouin meva!"

Yuna blinked. _What did he say? Something about saving my life?_ She looked around; the man had brought her to a place that resembled a cargo hold. A few other Al Bhed stood to the side.

Yuna was rather curious than afraid, for the kidnappers obviously didn't try to hurt her; they hadn't even tied her hands, for that matter. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, trying to remember some Al Bhed phrases that would be useful in her current situation, but to no avail.

"We…" one of the man started, "explain… now… not. You safe."

Yuna sighed. _When are you going to explain, then? Are we on a ship? I can't go anywhere with you! I have to go back… everyone's probably worried! And… what about the game? It's already started, I guess…_

Still, the possibility was tempting… What would they all say, if she suddenly disappeared? If she quit her pilgrimage? _It's not my fault, right? The Al Bhed brought my here against my will… Nobody will know…_

Suddenly, she could hear curses and a loud thud. The men ran outside, leaving only one guard with her. Clutching a knife in his hand, he walked up to a small, circular window, trying to see what was happening.

No, the girl thought, hanging her head in shame. _How can I be so selfish? I can't wait for somebody else to defeat Sin. I must continue with my pilgrimage, no matter what it takes. And I… I will. I'm not a coward. _She bit her lip. _I wonder… what was my father thinking? Why does it have to be so hard!?_

It's only… a temporal nervous breakdown, she assured herself quickly. _But… what if I'm not strong enough? No, no, no! I won't give up! Stop it, already! Think about something else!_ Yuna looked up, finally noticing her staff laying a few meters away. _You have to go back, remember?_

Quietly, not to alarm the guard, she sneaked past him, reaching for the weapon. Squeezing it in both hands, she approached the Al Bhed from the behind. _Yevon… forgive me!_ she thought, hitting the man on the head the hardest she could. He gave a quiet moan of pain and fell to the ground.

Using all her remaining strength, Yuna pushed the door open and ran outside… straight into Lulu's arms. The black mage looked down at her friend, narrowing her eyes a bit mischievously, which was quite unusual for her. "I hope you hurt them."

"A little." Yuna had to smile back.

* * *

Seymour impatiently glanced at the scoreboard… 2:1 for the infamous Besaid Aurochs. Only two more minutes left till the end of the final match, but the game had been paused.

"Everyone seems to be calling for Wakka, folks!" Bobba, a blitzball commentator, stated the obvious. "Say... Where is that player going? He's leaving the sphere pool! He may be injured!"

Of course, Seymour remembered the blonde blitzer - it was the boy who wouldn't bow in his presence. It had turned out that he made a very good player, he had scored two goals in the first half of the match. Right now he was swimming towards the exit.

"What's happening?" Bobba wondered. "The crowd is going wild! Ah! It's Wakka! He's back on the field and ready to go! The Aurochs seem glad to have him back!"

The game was resumed. "A long pass from Botta…" Jimma, another commentator, was raving himself hoarse. "Datto catches the ball!"

"Seymour," Maester Mika said quietly. "I am not feeling well."

He turned around, leaning over the maester. "What is wrong, my lord?"

"Gooooooal!" Bobba's excited cry rent the air.

"My… my chest hurts." Mika's eyes were clouded with pain.

"_Roushi_, you should lay down. Hey, you!" Seymour gestured at several men to come closer. "Take the maester to his chamber!" he looked at the Mika again. "Should I accompany you, my lord?"

"No… stay here. Somebody has to close the tournament."

"Will he make it!? Time is ticking out! A beautiful, long pass from Graav!"

Seymour was not surprised to hear such an answer. "As you wish, _roushi_."

With the help of his servants, Mika left the terrace. Seymour wordlessly watched him go. The noise was getting louder.

"Unbelievable! The Aurochs win, folks!"

The crowd started to cheer. Seymour tensed. Suddenly, a horrible shriek caught his ear. Somewhere above his head a flying monster dived down, aiming at the stand. A few seconds later more fiends appeared. The crowd, seized with panic, broke into a run. Seymour took a deep breath, narrowing his violet eyes.

"Mother, I need you…" he whispered.

* * *

The aeon that emerged from the abyss was nearly as repulsive as Sin, though much smaller in size. _A sickening sight… _Seymour fought the urge to avert his gaze. His mother… what had become of her… Before his very eyes, Anima was writhing in pain.

It had been his parents' idea all along; he had never gotten a word in this. _If I had been able to decide_, he thought bitterly, _she would be resting on the Farplane right now._

The nightmarish creature was no longer his mother… still, Seymour knew that somewhere within this monster a fragile human soul existed. He could nearly feel it struggling inside; it tortured him as much as it tortured Anima. Little did he know, she was suffering because of him. She was unlike any other aeon, and yet unable to communicate… thus utterly helpless.

No time for second thoughts… Seymour straightened himself up. "Anima, destroy the fiends!"

* * *

Three hours later everything was over. Even though some people had suffered mild injuries - mostly because they had stumbled and fell, desperately trying to run away - no one had died because of the fiends. Anima had managed to destroy them all in one powerful attack.

Seymour stretched like a cat, raising a glass of wine to his lips. He had become Luca's savior. Everywhere he went, the citizens marveled at his immeasurable strength and self-control. _Hopefully it was the last time I had to do anything like this…_ he thought, glancing at a glowing sphere he had picked up from a table.

"--the cup for the first time in history!" the speaker's words were illustrated with scenes from the last blitzball tournament. "Some people claim it was a miracle, some have even accused the judge of corruption… but let's face it, Besaid Auchors were simply the best team this year! Anyway, I was surprised to learn about Wakka's sudden retirement! Needles to say, all blitzball fans are extremely disappointed! The good news is, the captain quits because he wants to concentrate on his job as Lady Yuna's guardian! Isn't that wonderful?" The view suddenly changed to Wakka standing beside a solemnly looking girl. A second later, though, she smiled at the audience. "As some of you may know, Lady Yuna is actually Lord Braska's one and only daughter! What a name to live up to! Hopefully, she'll bring us the Calm really soon! With the help of Wakka as her guar--" the scene switched back to Wakka's recent exploits. Seymour tossed the sphere aside. It landed on the table with a soft thud.

Of course, he had recognized the girl. _She is Lord Braska's daughter?_ _A summoner on her journey?_ He sighed, suddenly feeling uneasy._ Is she… going to die…?_

Everything seemed so utterly pointless. A person's death meant nothing in this word. It was… so wrong. Over the last ten centuries, countless summoners had offered their lives in a vain attempt to defeat Sin… and it still existed._ She… she will be next?_

Why do I suddenly care…?

Suddenly, a young Guado woman rushed into the room. "_My lord,_" her voice was trembling with fear, "_Mika-roushi requests to see you. Immediately._"

* * *

"Seymour, I'm dying."

"Maester!"

He ran up to a large bed, falling to his knees next to Mika's side. Pale as never, the old man lay on his back, breathing shallowly. Seymour, the half-Guado, could already feel the sweet, sickening smell of death lingering in the air.

Speaking was obviously causing Maester Mika a great deal of pain. "I constantly…" he began slowly, "think about our situation… I wonder… what will become of this world when I'm gone…? I guess… I cannot die… yet. I mustn't disappoint the peoples of Spira… Seymour… Promise me you won't tell anyone. Promise me you won't send me."

What!? Seymour stared at the man in utter shock. _You can't do this to me! You don't really care about Spira! You're simply afraid to die, you want to stay in power as long as possible!_ _What are you thinking…? You're eighty years old… surely you don't intend to live forever!?_

"Maester, I--"

"Seymour," the man interrupted him firmly. "Have a look around."

He did as he was told, instantly noticing a few hefty acolytes who stood by the walls. They were all armed with swords. Seymour suspected that at least a dozen more was hidden behind marble pillars. Although their faces were neutral and dispassionate, the men looked dangerous. They must have been observing him for the last couple of minutes.

"They are deaf, but not blind," he could hear Mika saying. "And, above all, extremely loyal."

"Maester," Seymour frowned. "…Do you not trust me?"

"Let us say…I'm just being careful," the man answered and suddenly started to choke. The noise he was making sounded terrible, as if he were trying to cough his lungs up.

Why are you doing this!? the young summoner wanted to yell. _Dead people belong to the Farplane! What are you trying to achieve?_

"Seymour, I know… what you are thinking, but this… is an order," Mika said slowly, wiping the blood from his lips. "I want you to swear… by Yevon… Now."

Seymour clenched his teeth. _What if I kill you?_ Of course, he didn't dare to say it out loud. He glanced to the side - the acolytes were still watching him. Unlike them, Seymour carried no weapon, but he was, after all, a black mage and a summoner, so he needed none. _Still…_ he thought angrily, _I can't simply kill _everyone_ that stands in my path… There are some limits…_

"What you are trying to do… my lord," he began, "is actually against the teachings of Yevon."

"It is for the better, believe me," the maester replied. "Spira… needs an experienced… leader. Hurry up, Seymour. You really… have no… choice."

The young priest closed his eyes. "I swear by Yevon," he finally said, though with lots of difficulty, "that I will keep this a secret. I will not send you, my lord."

"A wise decision," Mika was satisfied. "I am glad that you didn't disappoint me… Please, leave… I wish to…" he chuckled slightly, "…'die' in peace. Oh, and by the way… Kinoc sent us a messenger… I believe that you should see him right now. He has… some remarkably interesting news to share…"

* * *

Seymour was furious. For the first time in his short life he had encountered an obstacle that he could not overcome. _How am I going to win against the Grand Maester? It is impossible!_ As soon as returned his private chambers, he grabbed an empty glass from a table and threw it at the opposite wall, which was very unlike him. The crystal goblet shattered with a loud noise, which alarmed a few servants. Seymour shook his head, trying to calm down - such behavior didn't square with his public image.

"_Roushi, a man awaits you_," somebody said behind his back. "_Lord Kinoc's messenger… his name is Laen…_"

"_Fine_," he nearly growled in response.

The servant hastily backed down. A few seconds later a tall man entered the chamber, his appearance rather intimidating. Judging from his clean-shaven head and simple robes, he was one of Kinoc's famous warrior monks. He stopped in the middle of the room and greeted the half-Guado with an official gesture.

"What is it?" Seymour snapped at him. "Don't just stand here! Start talking already!"

The monk had expected the high priest to offer him a place to sit; Seymour's harsh words left him angry and offended, and yet he said nothing, wisely choosing not to argue with the maester.

"First of all," he started solemnly, "Maester Kinoc was extremely sorry to learn of the death of your father. He would like to convey his deepest sympathy at Lord Jyscal's sudden demise…"

Is that all…? Seymour sat down, closing his eyes, trying to forget about the promise he had just made. "Tell maester Kinoc… tell him that I appreciate his kind words."

"You may soon be able to thank him yourself, my lord."

"What do you mean?"

"Lord Kinoc claims that he will defeat Sin. He wants you to meet him in Djose."

"_Kinoc-roushi_ will try to become a summoner?" the priest smirked, not bothering to hide his rude amusement.

"He has found another way to win against Sin, my lord. He believes that he will be able to destroy it… forever."

Seymour's violet eyes snapped open. "What did you say?"

"He plans to use some sort of ancient machina," the messenger explained. "He believes that the Al Bhed, together with the Crusaders, will be able to defeat Sin once and for all."

"He would cooperate with the Al Bhed?" Seymour watched the monk with growing interest. "He would go this far?"

"Yes, my lord. I am sorry, but the details still remain unknown. However, Operation Mi'ihen - such is the official name - starts in two weeks. You should hurry, my lord, if you want to meet Maester Kinoc before it is too late."

Before it is too late…? You don't believe that he will succeed, do you? Seymour kept his thoughts to himself. He leaned back on his chair, raising a hand to his temple - the headache was getting stronger. "Have you spoken to Maester Mika?" he asked in a tired voice.

"Yes, I have."

"…And?"

"The Grand Maester says he is willing to ignore the violation of the teachings," the monk replied. "According to his words, defeating Sin is much more important. Officially, of course, the Grand Maester knows about nothing…"

"_How bloody surprising_," Seymour hissed.

Unbelievable… so we all play open cards now? I can't say that I don't agree with Mika on this matter… but is that a thing a maester would say? And what if Kinoc actually defeats Sin? Would Mika still try to rule forever?

He bit his lip._ Pure insanity. Does he really think that he can destroy Sin with the help of an ancient machina…? No, it's impossible… Too good to be true…_

But… if he succeeded… then the summoners… this girl… Yuna…

She wouldn't have to die.

* * *

End of Chapter Two

* * *

Author's notes: Horrible chapter, I know. Next one will be better, I promise. Oh, and _do_ I realize that Seymour may seem OOC in my fic, but in FFX we actually never see his thoughts, right? We don't know how he acts when he's alone, either. Please, let me know what you think!


	3. The Fool and the Cynic

Author's Notes: I changed a few things in the original script and I'm _fully aware_ of it. Moreover, all OOCness was intended - if you don't like my interpretation of Seymour, go on and write your own story, I'd be glad to read it - no sarcasm here. Remember, he's only twenty years old in my fic - it makes him a bit different from the Seymour you all know. Thanks for all your support and tolerance.

* * *

Chapter Three: The Fool and the Cynic

* * *

"The road is off-limits," a solemnly looking guard repeated patiently for the third time. Tidus, Auron and Lulu had been reasoning with him for the past three minutes, but the stubborn Crusader knew better. He wasn't going to let the group pass.

"Look," Auron finally began to show signs of irritation, "Lady Yuna is a summoner. She has to continue her pilgrimage."

"Sir, I understand, but orders are orders," the guard insisted.

Lulu looked at her one-eyed companion. "Maybe we could bribe him?" she mouthed.

"Don't you understand anything?" Tidus addressed the Crusader, heaving an exaggerated sigh. "We're gonna beat Sin! The sooner the better! I can't wait to--"

Lulu cut him short by putting a hand on his arm. "Don't."

"Huh?" the boy blinked. "What are you talkin' about?"

"Don't be so enthusiastic about this."

"What d'ya mean?"

"You will see when the time comes," she replied. Her explanation was vague, to say the least. It sounded nearly like a warning. A few seconds of awkward silence passed, before she finally looked away.

"Let's go and tell Yuna," Tidus suggested. "Maybe there's some other way…"

"There is no other way," Auron informed him coldly.

"Damn!" the boy exclaimed. "…Why can't you make an exception for us!?"

"I'm sorry," the guard shook his head. "Absolutely no one but the Crusaders may pass!"

"Even a maester of Yevon?" somebody spoke in a calm voice.

"Sir!" the man fell to his knees.

Tidus, Auron and Lulu turned around, noticing several, maybe a dozen people, mostly of Guado descent, who had just come to halt a few meters away. They all rode chocobos.

Seymour jumped down from the saddle and approached the small group of three, stopping right in front of Auron.

* * *

Incredible… he eyed the tall man inadmiration. _Auron? The famed warrior monk, Lord Braska's guardian? What is he doing here?_ It had been many years since Braska, the great summoner, had defeated Sin - Auron, who had become equally famous by then, had simply disappeared a few months later.

Seymour frowned, slightly wrinkling his nose. There was something strange about this man; he could sense it… The air that surrounded him didn't smell nice. It was… the stench of the Farplane? Then, all of a sudden, the half-Guado saw it - pyreflies floating around Auron's body. He nearly gasped as the realization struck him.

An unsent? But how? Why is he still here? What binds him to this dimension?

"Are you all right… maester?" the former monk asked; his voice sarcastic, cold and hostile. As if, for some reason, he disliked the priest… or all priests in general.

Seymour realized that he had been staring. "I am sorry," he said quickly. "Sir Auron, it is an honor…" he hesitated, but curiosity took over. "I would have been most interested in hearing what you've been doing for these past ten years." …_Especially considering your current state_…

"I've got nothing to say about it," Auron replied, turning his back on Seymour and walking away. His behavior had been so offensive that the young lord fell speechless for quite a long while.

"I...see," he finally said.

"_Such audacity_…" one of the Guado laid a hand on his weapon. "_Roushi-sama_?"

Seymour wordlessly shook his head.

"Auron is a troubled man, my lord," Lulu's deep voice broke the unpleasant silence. "Please, forgive him."

The maester met her gaze. "I believe we didn't have the pleasure…?"

"I'm Lulu. And this is Tidus."

"I know," Seymour nodded. "You are the new blitzball star, aren't you?"

Tidus smiled. "Yeah…" Lulu pinched his arm, so he finished quickly "…Maester Seymour."

"You were absent when I was handing the cup to the Besaid Aurochs."

"I'm not really a team member," the boy explained. "Just a friend of Wakka, that's all…"

"Maester," Lulu interrupted him, "May we ask a favor of you?"

"Of course," Seymour nodded, even though he couldn't help but glance at Auron. _He may be a great man, and yet… How dared he to address me in such a rude manner? Why should I help him?_

"We all accompany Lady Yuna in her pilgrimage. Right now, we are on our way to Djose, but the guard won't let us pass…"

"Lord Kinoc's orders are strict," the Crusader saluted, raising a fist to his chest, as if to demonstrate his strength. "My lord, the maester awaits you in the command center, which lies up ahead, on Mushroom Beach. Our men will show you the way."

Seymour ignored him. _They're all Yuna's guardians? Auron included? Hm, it makes sense. He was, after all, protecting Braska-sama ten years ago… But he's now _dead_! Why haven't Yuna sent him? Doesn't she know?_

Where is she, anyway?

Suddenly, as if on cue, he could hear quiet footsteps. He turned around.

"Lady Yuna… We meet again."

* * *

He smiled at her and for a split of a second Yuna's heart nearly stopped beating.

Seymour's incredible violet eyes seemed so full of life when the bright light of the morning shone in them. His face, though slightly tanned, was delicate. His elegant robe, opened in the front, revealed a very attractive chest. He was slender and tall… the pure embodiment of grace and beauty. Yuna gulped, suddenly feeling guilty. _He's a maester, the spiritual leader of all people! I shouldn't think about him in these categories…_ Blushing, she knelt down.

Meanwhile, Wakka walked up to Auron. "So, what's goin' on?" he whispered. "He came to stop the Crusaders, eh?"

"Ask him yourself," Auron shrugged.

Wakka hesitated - he had enormous respect for priests; he feared saying something improper in front of Seymour. Still, he was a direct man, so he took a few steps forward, then bowed.

"Excuse me... Maester Seymour?" he began nervously. "Why is your Lordship… presently… present here… sir?"

That was certainly not the most eloquent thing to say. A bit perplexed, Seymour stared at the red-haired man. "Please… speak as you normally would."

"Isn't this operation against the teachings of Yevon?" the blitzer didn't mince his words. "Aren't you gonna stop them?"

"It's true..." Seymour replied seriously. "I should. However..." he looked straight into Wakka's eyes. "Both the Crusaders and the Al Bhed truly wish peace for Spira. Operation Mi'ihen was born from that wish they share. Although it may be sacrilege to Yevon, their intentions are pure. And I, Seymour van Jyscal - the person, not the maester of Yevon... As a denizen of Spira… I wish them well in their endeavor."

He's right, Yuna thought. _It doesn't matter _who_ they are and _what_ they use, as long as they have common happiness in mind. The end justifies the means, at least it this case…_

"Even going against the teachings they're willing to risk it for the greater good," she said quietly, looking at her stubborn friend. "Wakka, I think Maester Seymour sees that, too."

"But, using machina... That's bad, isn't it?"

"Pretend you didn't see them," Seymour raised a hand to his chin.

Wakka gasped. "Beg your pardon, but that's not something a maester should say!"

"Then pretend I didn't say it."

"But… but… That's a blasphemy!" the blitzer exclaimed.

Seymour narrowed his eyes. "You dare to question my faith in Yevon?"

"No!" Wakka paled. "Of course not!"

"I am sure that you will eventually understand," Seymour said in a much softer voice. "For the time being, however, let us all head to the command center. There may be fiends up ahead, so, for the sake of Lady Yuna's safety, I suggest that we stay close to each other."

"Don't you have to hurry… my lord?" Auron suddenly asked. He hid his hostility under a thick layer of false politeness, but Seymour knew better. "We don't ride chocobos, so we would be slowing down your journey."

"Yeah, and Yuna's not alone," Tidus added, "we're her guardians, right? Besides, the road's swarming with crusaders, we're gonna be safe."

Yuna remained silent. An argument with Auron was out of question.

"Very well," Seymour felt angry and disappointed, but he didn't want to appear pushy. "We will meet on the beach."

* * *

I saw her for the first time exactly nine days ago and, ever since then, I can't stop thinking about her… he realized, forcing his chocobo to trot a bit faster. The dusty road went on and on, endlessly, and the ocean was still nowhere in sight.

People say that she is only seventeen… one of the youngest summoners in the history of Spira._ Why has she decided to set out on a pilgrimage? Does she really want to sacrifice _everything_? She had a choice and she chose her own death? I guess it takes an unbelievable amount of courage and determination… I don't understand it. _He bit his upper lip. _I can't accept it…_

All right, so I'm also a summoner, Seymour thought, …_but I'm not going to return to Zanarkand any time soon_._ …Am I only a coward, hiding behind my duties as a maester? Of course, I'm afraid of death… but that's not it. I'm not going to become a High Summoner, because I can't sacrifice my life just like that, I have to think about the future… I'm the leader of all Guado, the only heir to the throne._

The only heir to the throne? He smiled bitterly. _What would Tromell say if he knew that I felt this way about a human woman? Most probably, he would be devastated… knowing him, he would try to dissuade me from involving myself into such an affair. He would say that I should marry some beautiful Guado, maybe he would even try to arrange a marriage in order to preserve our race…_

Our race… he shuddered. _They were never truly my race… and yet I still belong to them._

If I had a child with a human, what would become of the Guado? Surely, this child wouldn't be allowed to rule in Guadosalam… He frowned. _Damn. This is pathetic. I'm going too far in my assumptions…_

But… I can't stop thinking about Yuna… What exactly_ am I feeling?_

"_Roushi_," a servant broke his train of thought, "_the guide says we are almost there._"

Seymour nodded. They were still riding uphill. He noticed several intriguing shapes standing on the verge of a picturesque cliff. They resembled thick, long tubes aimed at the ocean. Despite spending some time in Bevelle, which was practically filled with so-called 'forbidden' machina, Seymour had never seen such things before.

"What are these?" he asked, gesturing at the nearest one.

"Weapons, my lord," the Crusader that led the group answered. "We named them 'fire trunks'… the Al Bhed call them '_cannons_', though."

"_Cannons_?" he repeated, carefully pronouncing the unknown word. "How do they work?"

The man gave him a strange look, surprised at the curiosity in Seymour's voice. Using machina, was, after all, a blasphemy - the high priest could turn a blind eye to their presence on the beach, but he definitely shouldn't sound interested. "Basically," he explained, "if you put some _kihbuftan_ in, they will hit the enemy with liquid fire. That's all I know, sir, I've never seen them working before."

Sounds like a bit more complicated version of firaga to me, Seymour absently wondered. _Is it more powerful than magic?_

A few minutes later they reached the upper cliff. Scores of people were running around, shouting orders or following them. Nasty looking fiends trashed about in their cages. Scared by the monsters, numerous chocobos squealed and flapped their tiny wings; people were trying to calm them down. Kinoc's large tent towered over everything.

The air smelt of rain; it was heavy, filled with barely perceptible electricity. Seymour sighed. Somewhere in the distance, a storm was brewing.

* * *

Maester Kinoc, the leader of warrior monks and Crusaders alike, satbehind a small desk, engaged in some paperwork. Even though he commanded the elite warriors of Spira, he resembled no fighter at all; it seemed obvious that his hands were unused to holding a sword. He was a short, bald, well-rounded man with dark-brown eyes and unnaturally pale complexion.

"Kinoc-_roushi_?" Seymour spoke, stopping at the entrance to the tent.

The older maester jerked his head up, a broad smile instantly crossing his chubby features. "Ah, Seymour, you startled me. Come on, have a seat."

"Do we really have time for this?" the high priest asked, noiselessly walking up to an offered chair.

"Well, I suppose that there's always time for a little chat. We haven't seen each other for a while… It's been two years, correct? Yevon only knows, many things have changed… Enjoying your new position as a maester, aren't you?" he smiled again, baring his white teeth.

Seymour didn't like Kinoc's smug expression, besides, he could vaguely remember his father warning him against this man not a very long time ago. "Kind of," he didn't smile back. "Tell me something… " he was still unused to the fact that, being a maester, he could skip Kinoc's official title. "Do you really think that this operation will succeed?"

"Succeed?" the man laughed. "Didn't Mika tell you?"

"…Tell me what?" Seymour echoed.

"Fine, I'll explain," Kinoc sighed, resting his hands on the top of his desk. "You see, the main goal of this operation is not to destroy Sin. Even though, in my opinion, the machina _may_ have a certain potential, I am not _this_ naive to believe that Sin could ever be defeated without the Final Summoning…"

"So?" the young man frowned.

"As you realize, the Al Bhed and the Crusaders defy the teachings of Yevon, questioning our authority. In other words, they are the troublemakers of Spira. They may become dangerous in the near future…" Kinoc paused. "…Therefore, I decided to get rid of them."

Seymour gasped. "What?"

"It's a brilliant plan, believe me. If the Crusaders win today, their victory will bring glory to us, the maesters of Yevon… Hm…" he rubbed his chin. "I must admit that there _is_ a tiny chance of success. Anyway, if they fail, which is, may I add, much more plausible, we will just wash our hands of everything, announcing the world that it was a predictable punishment for their sins…" he trailed off. "Well, what do you think?"

It's sick, Seymour thought. _I know I'm not innocent myself, but… There is a certain difference between risking people's lives for their own good and watching people's lives getting _wasted_ like this… You betrayed them!_

"I can't let you do this," he stood up.

"Hmph," Kinoc also rose from his chair, his movements slow and full of dignity, "I'm sorry to hear that. Anyway, you can't do anything about this, it's too late. These people are determined and aware of the danger. They came here to fight, so, no matter what, they won't run away. I'll just let them dream a little longer. Seymour… Even if you told them the truth, they wouldn't believe you. You would only make a fool of yourself."

"And you… You will only make martyrs of them," Seymour replied, crossing his hands at his chest. "After all, they are going to die in a brave attempt to defeat Sin. Do you think that the people of Spira will not appreciate such a sacrifice?"

"People of Spira are gullible. They will believe in everything we tell them… and we will tell them that the Crusaders had to die because they didn't have enough faith in Yevon. They betrayed the teachings, so Sin punished them, it's as simple as that… And the Al Bhed? Nobody likes them, anyway."

He's right, Seymour thought, looking away. _They'll consider anything Kinoc says as true. Nobody dares to oppose a maester… but… I'm a maester, too. Doesn't that mean that I have the power to do something?_

Kinoc mistook Seymour's silence for a quiet consent. He smiled. "I knew it would be easier to convince somebody who's at least half-human…"

"You didn't convince me," Seymour said through clenched teeth. _At least half-human? Who does he think he is?_ His eyes were sparkling with anger as he turned on his heel and rushed outside, leaving the rather amused Kinoc behind.

* * *

The landscape resembled a surreal painting. Everything looked perfect, and yet the impression of melancholy was overwhelming. The gray sky, together with the silent ocean, created a particularly depressing image of a late afternoon.

Yuna sighed as a sudden wave of loneliness overcame her. She brushed a strand of her brown hair aside, glancing in the beach's direction.

Lulu and Wakka were quarreling about the forbidden machina. The blitzer still bore everyone a grudge for being a part in this sacrilege, moreover, he kept praying, for he was convinced that the both Maesters had gone insane. Lulu's clever arguments were obviously falling on deaf ears. Meanwhile, Tidus and Auron had a little sparring - the older man tried to teach the boy a few useful tricks with the sword. Everyone seemed so busy, so preoccupied… Well, Kimahri faithfully stood nearby, but he was quiet and withdrawn as usual. Yuna generally enjoyed his company, but in this particular moment she needed a person to talk to, not a silent listener.

And, suddenly, she saw Seymour. With his arms folded across his chest, the young lord stood on the edge of a short cliff, gazing at the distant horizon. A strong breeze pulled at his thick hair, making them dance in the wind. He wore a grave expression and Yuna could easily sense that something troubled him deeply.

Should I ask him? Yuna wondered. She didn't want to seem obtrusive or ill-mannered, feeling a little bit shy and apprehensive about approaching the maester, yet attracted to him at the same time. _Would it be polite?_ After all, he was a high priest, a nobleman, one of the four people that decided on Spira's fate, while she… she was a nobody… or so she thought. Yuna was by no means a simple girl, however, she was far too modest to admit it.

She slowly approached the man from the behind. "Um… maester Seymour?"

He turned around, his beautiful eyes widening slightly as he saw her. "I'm glad to see you again. How may I help you?" he bowed graciously, much deeper than it was required by simple politeness. It didn't go beyond the girl's notice; she blushed.

"You seem worried, my lord…"

He smiled gently. "Please, there's no need for such formalities."

Yuna flushed again.

My presence makes her uneasy, Seymour assumed, bitter and angry all of a sudden. _I wish… I wish I were human. _He froze, bitterness instantly changing into fear. _Where did this thought come from? It's ridiculous!_

What troubles him so? Yuna swallowed hardly. "My lord…" she started out of habit. "Oh… I mean… Do you think they will be able to defeat Sin?"

Seymour didn't reply at first. His gaze swept over the riders gathered on the beach, he also caught a glimpse of the huge _cannon_, situated far above his head. It looked extremely powerful, but… Seymour inwardly cursed. _According to Kinoc_, i_t'll be a disaster. A massacre._

"I believe that there is a chance," he finally spoke. His voice, though delicate, sounded firm and convincing. "We have never tried using machina before…"

Yuna frowned. She didn't know what to think anymore, the entire situation somehow surpassed her. Contrary to Wakka, she wasn't blinded by a strong hatred towards the Al Bhed; she was free of prejudices and irrational xenophobia. Still, the church of Yevon forbade the use of machina… and Seymour was the leader of that church. He had spoken of the operation with such certainty… did he have no doubts at all? Something didn't seem quite right…

"Forgive me," she bowed, "…but you seem rather worried… and so am I. However, these people here… they are truly determined and enthusiastic. They believe in their victory… and I think that it takes faith to defeat Sin."

"Yes…" Seymour absently run a hand through his hair. "Faith is everything…"

What did he mean by that? The tone of his voice… Yuna looked up. His eyes held nearly… a sorrowful look? What was that emotion? She couldn't decide.

"Yuna, promise me something…"

"Yes?" she blinked.

"In case something bad happens… I don't want you to get involved in the turn of events. Stay away from it. It's important. Promise me… Please."

She was really surprised to hear him say _that_. "But…" she opposed softly, "…if something bad happens, it's my duty to help them."

"Please," he repeated, a tone of urgency in his usually soft voice. _I don't want you to get hurt_.

"A-all right," she stammered. "If you insist… I promise."

It's so unfair… Seymour though, tearing his eyes away from her beautiful face and looking up, at the gray ocean. _People die and are reborn… but they die in pain, leaving the ones who loved them to mourn. Will I ever be able to break the spiral of death?_ Seymour gaze fell on his slender hands, the very hands he had used to kill his own father…

Was there really no other way?

* * *

"Brave Crusaders! Protectors of all Spira! Believe in the path you have chosen! Let faith be your strength!"

Filled with apostrophes, interjections and rhetorical questions, Kinoc's speech was truly magnificent, even though it consisted mostly of empty assurances. Seymour seriously doubted if anybody could sense the hidden hypocrisy; the maester's tone of voice was far too convincing. The Crusaders, for instance, had immediately taken the bait. Their eyes burned with enthusiasm and devotion. Kinoc's oration made them believe that they were indeed the mighty, invincible ones, predestined to defeat Sin.

Yuna and her guardians stood nearby, also listening in to the speech. The girl's delicate face betrayed concern, Tidus was rather curious. Wakka seemed offended with the whole world, while Lulu and Auron remained skeptical. Kimahri's catlike face was expressionless. Seymour, on his part, did his best to hide his anger, avoiding Kinoc's gaze. Lost in thought, he didn't even notice when the maester finished his speech.

As soon as Lord Kinoc disappeared inside the colorful tent, the beach began to seethe with activity. The Crusaders mounted their chocobos. The birds, which had had previously pulled the cages, were being unharnessed. The Al Bhed started to quarrel in some technical jargon.

"Tu hud funno, ed femm lusa!" one of them said, rolling a large barrel of _kihbuftan_ in front of himself.

"What is he saying?" Tidus wanted to know.

"He says that Sin will come for the fiends," Seymour explained absently, not even looking at the boy.

Wakka gasped, about to have another nervous breakdown. The world had gone crazy, or so he thought. A maester who could speak the Al Bhed language? Yevon forbid! Such a sacrilege! The red-haired blitzer smacked his forehead, unable to comprehend what was going on.

The fiends were gradually becoming aggressive and impatient, which clearly meant that Sin, their master, was near. Suddenly, one of the cages shook violently. The hinges broke and a large creature crawled outside, moving about with surprising speed.

"Look out!" Auron shouted, drawing his katana and breaking into a run.

Lulu calmly raised a hand into the air, forming an ice spell with her slender fingers, but Kimahri was much faster. The nimble Ronso caught up with the serpent, swinging his spear at its head with a loud roar, and yet missing the creature by a few inches. The enraged monster hissed, baring his venomous fangs, however, Auron was already at Kimahri's side. As soon as he plunged his sword into the fiend's crimson throat, various people started to yell.

"SIN!"

"Ud'c rana!"

"Sin is coming!"

It was true. An enormous black shadow moved stealthy deep beneath the surface. Tiny ripples than covered the water were gradually changing into waves, while a gray mass slowly aroused from the ocean, forming a giant, repulsive creature. Seymour, who could see Sin for the first time in his life, took an involuntary step back.

"Vena!" somebody shouted.

The Al Bhed cannons were fired; rays of pure energy hit the monster, unable to pierce its shell. However, large pieces of the creature's thick skin started to come off - Sin responded to the attack by releasing its spawn. Fiends were falling into the water one by one. As soon as they hit the surface and dived underneath, they swam as fast as they could in the beach's direction.

"Charge!" a young woman yelled at the top of her voice. With their swords drawn, the chocobo riders bolted forward, bursting into the agitated ocean several seconds later. Hundreds of monsters awaited them in the shallows. The battle began.

And then… a tragedy came. Sin stretched its muscles and a large barrier of energy surrounded its massive body. Suddenly, it exploded, bathing everything in a white light. The blow was so powerful that it instantly reached the Crusaders on the shore, killing people and fiends alike. Most of them were turned to dust in less than no time.

"No!" Yuna cried out, raising a hand to her face to shield her eyes against the dazzling whiteness. "It can't be happening!" As soon as the light was gone, she run up to the edge of the cliff and stopped there, unsure what to do next, clasping her staff so hard that her palms hurt. The truth was, she couldn't do anything, but she was far from accepting it.

"Yuna!" Without a second thought, Seymour followed her.

I must help them! The girl clenched her teeth, raising the summoner's rod. "Stand back, everyone! Valefor, I beg you, come to my si-"

"Yuna!" the maester grabbed her wrist from the behind. "Stop!"

"But I have to!" she shouted back, spinning around to face the tall man.

"You can't!" he let go of her, a bit roughly, yet careful not to hurt her. "Your aeons don't stand a chance against it!"

For a second they just wordlessly stared at each other, equally desperate and frustrated. And then, all of a sudden, the main Al Bhed weapon awoke, firing a huge blast of energy in Sin's direction. The blow pushed the creature several meters away, however, its transparent barrier held and the beast, though certainly in trouble, didn't even seem wounded.

Seymour watched the apocalyptic scene with his hands clenched into fists. The noise was unbelievable, but the man didn't cover his ears. Something inside him snapped, making him unable to move. He just stood there, perfectly still, his lips pressed into a thin line, anger sparkling in his eyes. The Al Bhed were loosing the battle and Seymour knew it.

Without warning, a portion of Sin's barrier shot forward, smashing the cannon with unbelievable strength. The powerful explosion made the cliff shake. Yuna dropped her staff to the ground and stumbled backwards, straight into Seymour's arms. She leaned against his bare chest, seeking safety and protection there. Too terrified to be fully aware of her actions, she wrapped her hands around the man, pressing her pale cheek against his smooth skin. No, she wasn't crying, but her lips trembled. She had never seen death on such a large scale before.

Neither had Seymour. Nevertheless, Yuna entirely distracted his attention from the carnage. _How-? Why did she do this? _The young master gasped softly, instinctively returning the embrace. He was neither shy nor totally inexperienced with women, and yet he nearly blushed. Moreover, it felt so good to be held this way… Seymour looked away. _What's happening to me?_

Neither of them spoke. Meanwhile, Sin finished its work of destruction, the translucent barrier disappeared. The accursed creature submerged and swam away with a loud rumbling.

Where terror had left a hollow emptiness, reality was beginning to pour in. Yuna looked up, finally noticing her awkward position. Her face, previously white as a sheet, turned crimson.

Not willing to embarrass her further, the maester lowered his arms. Yuna instantly took a few steps back, covering her mouth with a slender hand.

"Oh!" she stammered. "I-I'm sorry! I-I shouldn't have…"

Seymour didn't reply, he just watched the girl intently. Suddenly, an anguished scream broke the silence.

"Help me! Heeelp!"

Both summoners spun around.

Seymour's violet eyes widened as he finally saw debris and human corpses scattered everywhere. Again, he simply froze, not entirely believing in what he could see. Various thoughts were passing through his head. _Everyone is dead and I'm the one responsible… NO! Why do I blame myself! It's all Kinoc's fault! …Damn! I could have stopped him… _With his arms hanging loosely at his side, he just stood there, completely motionless, gazing at bloodstained sand. Wind pulled at his hair. His eyes were blank, dispassionate.

Why? Why did I let this happen…?

Yuna gasped, focusing on something entirely different. She spotted the man who had been screaming. A massive fiend, which had somehow survived the massacre, pinned his leg to the ground, obviously tying to eat the wounded human alive. Without any second thoughts, Yuna rushed in his direction, ignoring the bodies that lay in her path. She was weaponless, for her staff had fallen much earlier from her hands.

"Yuna! Wait!" Seymour shouted, breaking into a run.

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**

* * *

Quit/ keep writing?


	4. Friends or enemies?

Author's Notes: I suspect… no, I'm absolutely_ certain_ that no amount of apologies will satisfy you… Anyway, let me try: I'm very, very sorry for neglecting this fic like that… but it's not dead yet, I swear! There will be more updates in the future… it's just that, believe me or not, my low self-esteem prevents me from updating. --sigh-- I'm pedantic and a very harsh judge when it comes to my own works… no matter how hard I try, they will always be imperfect… grrr, I hate it. …And besides, I can't stand silly love-stories… and this fic --in my head, anyway-- is slowly turning into one. So beware! Run while you still can!

* * *

Chapter Four: Friends or enemies?

* * *

A fragile girl throwing herself recklessly at a vicious beast in order to save a half-dead man was probably one of the strangest… not to mention most _foolish_ things Seymour had ever witnessed, yet at the same time he had to admit that the sight was amazing and, in a way, beautiful. However, it wasn't the right moment to marvel at Yuna's courage. Her bravery and determination alone, no matter how impressive, weren't enough to defeat the monster.

Meanwhile, the said girl suddenly found herself less than sixty feet away from the fiend - shaken, empty-handed and without the foggiest idea what to do next. Summoning an aeon without her rod was impossible; besides, she didn't have that much time; the Crusader's cries were gradually becoming weaker. In a desperate attempt at distracting the beast's attention, she grabbed a small stone and flung it with all her might… but just as she had feared, the monster didn't even notice this 'attack'. The rock bounced harmlessly of its shell.

However, Yuna stubbornly refused to give up. She could still think of at least one way of helping the dying man. Biting her upper lip in a rare surge of frustration, she crossed her hands at her chest, concentrating so hard that her vision went white all of a sudden.

It was a healing spell; so powerful that Seymour involuntarily paused in his steps, violet eyes widening in disbelief. One thing was certain - he had clearly underestimated this girl… terribly so. Unfortunately, the monster must have realized this, too, instantly loosing all interest in its former pray. Slowly, though with remarkable ease, it started to crawl in the girl's direction.

Yuna couldn't help but feel equally surprised with her own performance; honestly, she had never thought herself capable of using such a strong spell. She wasn't given a chance to celebrate, though, as she suddenly felt dizzy… dizzy and completely exhausted. After all, she had just used a great amount of her own life-energy to cure the man.

She paled and swayed, collapsing to the ground. There was hardly any time left before the monster reached her. In a split of a second, white light surrounded Seymour's long, slender fingers, and several ice shards shot in the fiend's direction, piercing its thick skin and nearly striking it down. Still, the magic had been too weak, or perhaps the monster simply lacked the basic instinct of self-preservation, because it kept moving towards the girl. Seymour winced, suddenly realizing that another spell was out of question; the creature was already too close to Yuna.

This is so not_ my day…_

Yevon must have taken pity on both of them, because he ran up to the semi-conscious girl just in time, managing to push her aside at the very last moment, a mere second before the fiend's claws struck. Both summoners fell to the ground and rolled to the side, raising a huge cloud of dust in the process. Angry, half-blind from all the sand in his eyes, Seymour instinctively tried to climb back to his feet and cast a second spell, but, before he could do anything, the monster crushed into him, pinning him to the ground with its heavy body.

He didn't even have a chance to scream as the air was forcefully knocked out of his lungs. Fury and dread filled him at once, because he realized that he was _undoubtedly_ going to…

---and he instantly remembered his father's lifeless, almost reproachful gaze when---

Eyes tightly shut, he could suddenly hear the monster shriek in pain. Paralyzed with fear and having no idea what was going on, Seymour didn't dare to move. Then, a few agonizing moments later, somebody pushed the ponderous body aside, just as it started to dissolve into dozens of pyreflies.

Freed from the weight on his chest, the young maester lay on the ground, breathing heavily. His left arm hurt like hell, so much that he had to clench his teeth to keep himself from screaming.

"Get up."

Seymour didn't recognize the calm voice at first, even though it sounded disturbingly familiar. He slowly opened his eyes, only to see a dark, massive figure towering over him. And, much to his consternation, it was Auron, cold and impassive as ever, complete with a bare katana in his hands.

Did he just… save my life?

It took only a moment, really, and a quick flick of Auron's wrist to remove the remains of the fiend's blood from the blade. Then the ex-monk sheathed his sword and wordlessly extended his right hand towards Seymour… who could only blink in surprise. A few awkward seconds passed; neither of them spoke. Finally, the younger man heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," he said simply, reaching for Auron's hand.

* * *

Still feeling ill, Yuna somehow managed to sit up, absently digging her fingers into the sand, trying to calm down a bit. She had never been so close to dying before… and only now did she finally realize how utterly terrifying this kind of experience was.

In spite of her sometimes rather low opinion of herself, she was no coward. After all, she had willingly set out on a pilgrimage that would eventually lead to her death. Nevertheless, she had always imagined her final moments to look different, more… dignified. She had thought she would be given enough time to prepare, find inner peace, gather her courage, maybe even make a short speech…

And, as she sat there, dizzy and trebling, it finally hit her. _I may never be able to reach Zanarkand… I may as well die somewhere on my way… How silly and conceited I've been to take things for granted…_

A few seconds passed and, suddenly, Lulu and Wakka were by her side, both visibly concerned, asking if she was all right. She nodded wearily, not trusting her own voice. The blitzer wanted to know if she knew what happened to Tidus, which was kind of frightening --_how come Wakka doesn't know?_-- and she found herself unable to reply. She felt sleepy, so unbelievably tired… but, if only for her friends' sake, she tried not to fall unconscious. She noticed that more people started to gather around her… but she couldn't see many of them. Twenty, maybe twenty-five survivors… out of two hundred people that took part in Operation Mi'hen. And there wasn't even a single Al Bhed among them.

One of these lucky - though Yuna wondered if they really considered themselves lucky - survivors, a dark-haired Crusader, stepped in front of her. Looking away, he absently rubbed a trickle of dried blood on his cheek, as if unsure how to start; then bowed in the gesture of prayer. "…Lady Yuna?" She nodded.

"We… we have a favor to ask of you…" the man hesitated, probably noticing the haunted look in her eyes. "Could you… please… perform the sending?"

"Hey!" Wakka shouted angrily. "Can't ya see she's exhausted!?"

"I… I know. I'm sorry. …But," the man opposed gently, "if Lady Yuna doesn't send them right now, they'll all become fiends."

"I…" Yuna's voice was hoarse, not her own.

A second Crusader took a couple of steps forward. "Lady Yuna, we beg of you. Send them!"

A third man joined the two. Then another one. The voices grew in strength.

"Please! Give them the rest they deserve!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Seymour stood up with Auron's help. As soon as the maester was back on his feet, Auron let go of his hand and stormed off in the ocean's direction.

Deciding to ignore the unnerving guardian for the time being, Seymour risked a quick glance at his injured arm, wincing slightly at the unpleasant sight. A large part of his once elegant sleeve was now soaked with fresh blood; blood that was still flowing slowly down his arm, dripping from his long fingers. Carefully, he touched the wound, hissing in pain as he did so.

Awful… but I'll live. The thought filled him with infinite relief. He whispered a simple curative spell and the bleeding stopped.

…Unfortunately, the pain remained.

"_Ro-roushi-sama!_" he heard somebody cry behind his back. "_Are you all right!?_"

"…_Arvel_," Seymour turned around, a humorless smile on his lips. "_I'm glad to see you alive_."

"_Seymour-sama…"_ the Guado was out of breath. "_I saw it all… I saw you fall… Roushi… I thought you were going to die… may praise be to Yevon…_"

"_I'd say…_ _you should rather thank that man_," Seymour looked to the right, but Auron was already far away, walking towards the ocean.

* * *

"--But I don't want my friends to become monsters!" a young Crusader shouted, his voice clearly indicating that he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "_Please_!"

"Look, Lady Yuna can't do _anything_ right now," Lulu gracefully rose to her feet, her usually calm face betraying signs of immense irritation.

"It's a-all right, Lulu…" Yuna interrupted wearily. She tried to stand up as well, almost falling down on her face in the process, yet somehow - mostly with Wakka's help - managing to keep her balance. "Th-they are right. It is my duty as a summoner. I… I will perform the sending."

"Yuna…" the black-haired sorceress frowned, worried.

"Milady…" another Crusader shook his head, looking away in embarrassment. "I'm terribly sorry, but… please, you have to understand-"

"Are you mad!?" Wakka was nowhere as subtle as his friends. "Can't ya see she can barely stand?"

"But--"

Seymour had enough. He had been listening to this 'conversation' for a while and he certainly didn't like where it was going. Driven by a sudden impulse, he approached the group of nearly hysterical people. "Enough," he said sharply, in a soft, yet powerful voice, causing everyone to fall silent. The Crusaders eyed him wearily. "…Let her rest," he said quietly, almost too quietly to be heard. "I will take care of the sending."

"_Roushi-sama… you can't!_" Arvel gasped. "_Your arm!_"

"Maester…?" the young Crusader seemed uncertain at first, but he made up his mind very quickly. "Please… We'd be so grateful…" he fell to his knees; some of the others followed.

"You…" Yuna opposed, swaying a little bit, as her vision blurred. "But you are…"

"Don't worry," he interrupted. "I'll be fine."

"I can do this," she seemed determined. "It is my duty…"

"I won't let you," Seymour shook his head, his lips curled in a gentle smile. _--I'm sorry for being blunt, but-- _"Yuna-_dono_, in your current state… you would only drown."

The girl hung her head, unable to protest. Seymour, she knew, had told her nothing but the truth. "I… I am very sorry," she admitted, suddenly feeling weak, worthless, vulnerable… and angry at herself… for failing miserably when people needed her the most…

It must be very painful for her, Seymour realized, watching her carefully. He didn't quite understand why, but decided to think about it later, when he had the time.

"Maester, it would be a great honor for our fallen comrades," somebody from the crowd spoke.

Seymour nodded. "Very well, then, " He turned around and started to walk in the ocean's direction.

"_But… but… Roushi-sama! You're wounded_!" Arvel exclaimed, finally regaining the ability to speak.

"_Well, I'm still on my feet, am I not_?" he retorted dryly.

"_Roushi, please, think this through_--"

"_Arvel_," Seymour's voice was cold, authoritative, and the servant fell silent at once. "_I have already made my decision_."

He was already to far away from the crowd to notice that, behind his back, Yuna finally lost her consciousness, collapsing to the ground.

* * *

Grim as usual, Auron stood on the shore, carefully scanning the ocean's grey surface and hoping against hope that maybe he would spot Tidus' blonde head somewhere above the water. However, the blitzer was nowhere in sight and the guardian was gradually becoming more and more worried. What if the boy had been caught in the explosion? What if some monster had killed him? What if he had fallen to the water, unconscious, and drowned there? And what if…

What if Jecht had taken his son with him?

Auron's scowl deepened; he growled in frustration, clenching his hands into fists. _Ridiculous!_ he mentally berated himself.

…Yet he clearly didn't feel so certain about this.

* * *

At first, Seymour wanted to ignore the brooding guardian and pass him by in silence, but it somehow didn't seem right. _Did I… misjudge him? _The stubborn thought made him pause in his footsteps. _After all, he _did_ save my life…_

Glancing back over his shoulder to make sure that no one would accidentally overhear them, Seymour slowly turned to face the older man. They wordlessly stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Finally, Seymour lowered his head, skidding his gaze over the scattered bodies. A flicker of guilt crossed his fine features, but it was almost instantly gone, replaced by the customary mask of politeness.

"Leave this place for now," he addressed the former monk in a soft voice, "…unless you fancy joining them, of course…" Raising his eyes, he went on. "You probably realize… that it is my duty to send you?"

He noticed, with some sort of odd, vengeful satisfaction, that the other man tensed at his words. However, much to Seymour's frustration, Auron quickly snapped out of his unpleasant surprise. His tired face regained the usual, expressionless look, making it impossible to tell whether he was irritated, furious, uneasy, or moved in any other way. Seymour, despite himself, couldn't help but feel slightly awed with the guardian's unwavering self-confidence.

"I should've expected this," Auron finally said.

"It's in the air that surrounds you," Seymour nodded slowly. "The Guado are very sensitive to such things. I knew something was wrong the moment I laid my eyes on you." Absently brushing his chin with the slender fingers of his good hand, he tilted his head to the side in a somewhat childish manner and gave the older man a half-curious, half-worried look. "What keeps you here? Aren't you afraid of becoming a fiend?"

"That's none of your business."

I happen to be the high priest of Yevon, so undead people walking around are most definitely_ my business_, Seymour wanted to say, but he bit down this cutting remark. _Who do you think you are, anyway? _he thought, offended. Considering Auron'sprevious rudeness, Seymour had expected such a gruff reply, but the guardian's terrible behavior still came to him as shocking. Regardless of his fame and reputation, Auron was supposed to show a maester at least _some_ respect.

"Auron-_sama_, I merely asked you a question," he spoke softly, bowing his head. "I believe that there is no need for you to be angry with me. What have I done to deserve such an unfriendly treatment?" Months spent in Mika's company had taught Seymour how to appear perfectly polite on the outside, even if he was inwardly seething with rage. Speaking of now, the task of remaining calm was easy, because the brief anger had already passed, leaving him all the more curious about Auron's past.

"I made a promise to a friend… which I haven't fulfilled yet," the guardian scowled, betraying some signs of mental discomfort at last. "I won't leave until my work here is done."

-Won't leave until my work here is done?- Seymour clenched his teeth to stop himself from uttering a curse._ Mika said a very similar thing… That bastard! Damn, why do some people insist on living, denying the undeniable? This world is filled with unnecessary death and suffering, anyway… nothing to cling to, really… And people are said to be happy in the Farplane, free of their sorrow, of all worries, of everything! So why don't just stick to the plan and go there after your life is over!?_

"How long has it been?" he finally asked.

"Ten years," Auron shrugged. Even if he could hear the change in Seymour's voice, he simply ignored it. The maester's problems were none of his concern.

Ten YEARS.

Seymour had found himself staring at the man in something akin to shock. He shook his head a little, as if to clear his mind. What he had heard sounded simply unbelievable, and yet he was certain that the ex-monk wasn't lying. Then, suddenly, he realized what it all meant. And it was like a slap in the face.

Then Mika… for Yevon's sake… Mika's going to be able to stay alive for… for a decade? Maybe even longer? Possibly much longer?

He froze, hands involuntarily clenching into fists.

No. Fucking. Way.

And he knew that he _definitely_ couldn't openly disobey the all-powerful Grand Maester - not with Kinoc being Mika's most supportive ally, anyway - and get away with it.

…What a nightmare.

Seymour was furious but, slowly, he composed himself. He certainly wasn't going to show Auron how he really felt. "I'm surprised to hear that," he spoke. "You must be a very strong-willed person, then, Auron-_sama_. And you said it was a promise? Did it possibly have anything to do with… Lord Braska's…?"

Big mistake. Auron stared at him coldly, as if daring him to finish his question. Seymour finally realized that he had gone a bit too far; prying into somebody's past just like that wasn't exactly the most tactful thing to do.

"I am very sorry," he said quickly. It was obvious that the former monk didn't want to continue with this conversation. For a man like Seymour, who tried hard to forget… certain… aspects of his past, this was perfectly understandable. He wasn't going to push this subject any further… even though, from the way Auron tensed at his earlier words, he was certain that the guardian was hiding something very important.

"I owe you my life," Seymour finally raised his head. "In return… I will spare yours. I will not send you."

He nearly expected the man to snarl in contempt, but Auron did nothing of this sort. "Fine. We are even, then."

Seymour watched him turn on his heel and walk away. _Well, a bit of gratitude wouldn't hurt, you know? _he spat bitterly in his thoughts, but kept the comment to himself.

Then he sighed heavily. _So… it takes a remarkably strong-willed person not to become a fiend, but, after all, it _is_ possible!_ _Ten years, who would've thought… And, as far as I'm concerned, Mika is _extremely_ strong-willed. He will be able to stand for so long, if not longer… Damn! I can't wait that long!_

Arvel, who had previously stayed away out of respect for his master's privacy, had reached Seymour's side by now. And he mistook the angry growl for a clear sign of pain.

"_Roushi-sama… please, don't do this_…"

It was useless. Seymour pressed his lips into a thin line, proving that he could be extremely stubborn at times. "_Hold it_," he handed the man his elegant staff and began to take off his long, outer robe. He had to get rid of it, because the material was too heavy - if the ends got soaked with water, the damn thing would weigh him down, pulling him under the water.

The dried blood caused the fabric stick to the wound and Seymour was literally forced to tear it away. It turned out to be an awfully painful process - and physical suffering wasn't something the master was used to - but he tried to remain as calm and focused as possible, ignoring his servants protests. _If I'm not concentrated enough_, he reminded himself, _I'll drown…_

Arvel watched him in horror. "_It's not necessary… Your Highness… I beg of you_!"

…Oh, but it is, Seymour thought. _Auron may be a strong man, capable of staying true to his human nature, but the Crusaders, in spite of their courage, were just ordinary people, much, much weaker. If I don't hurry, the beach will swarm with monsters in a few hours._

"_Here, take it_," he sighed, throwing his robe at the servant and reaching for the staff.

At least, he thought bitterly, _the ocean is calm_.

It wasn't entirely true, though. The ocean might have seemed calm on the surface, but its soul was troubled, affected by the many bodies that lay in the shallows. It was easy to tell… just from looking at the bloody froth that floated everywhere. Wincing at the sight and very much apprehensive about his task, Seymour stepped onto the water.

* * *

End of Chapter Four

* * *

Author's Notes: Stay tuned for Chapter Five! …In which we will have Seymour… dancing!? --massive sweatdrop-- …I'll better visit a psychiatrist. Soon.

Now, how about reviewing this chapter…? Be harsh! Criticize! Point out all of my mistakes! …It'll make you feel better, you know? :))


	5. Dancing on the Water

Author's Notes: Don't. Kill. Me. Please. --falls down to her knees in shame-- ....I never abandon my fics… I just… update… them… very… slowly… sometimes… Please, spare me! --tries to back away from furious readers, trips over a rock and ends up on her back, staring up pleadingly at the angry crowd--

Man, I never thought I'd sink so low… This 'update' doesn't even count as a real chapter… I cut the 'real' chapter in two and posted only a couple of outrageously short paragraphs... but I _do_ have a good reason for posting this... stuff, nonetheless - please, see the bottom of this page for more information.

To all reviewers: ....um..... thank you… and… sorry…? --is still staring at the ground in shame-- Well, this fic certainly doesn't deserve so much attention, but… your support has been wonderful. Honestly, I can't thank you enough…

Now, about this chapter… Hm, I won't say 'enjoy', like I usually do, because I know for sure that you won't. Geez, don't even try, it's not gonna work. .; Once again, I apologize for everything.

* * *

'Chapter' Five: Dancing on the Water

* * *

"Yuna…" Lulu sighed, gently running a hand over the summoner's pale, damp forehead.

"Kimahri worried, too," the young warrior said, effortlessly lifting the unconscious girl of the ground. She looked so fragile in his powerful arms… that it was nearly frightening.

"Is she all right?" Wakka asked nervously.

"It's just temporal fatigue," Lulu replied, short of breath as she was already struggling to keep pace with the marching Ronso - the weather was gradually getting worse and Yuna needed to be taken to a safer place as soon as possible. "The healing spell she used was incredible. I'm surprised that she managed to cast it at all…" she shook her head. "Well, never mind. She'll be fine, trust me."

"I hope so," Wakka nodded thoughtfully; then, suddenly, he froze and smacked his forehead, as if remembering something extremely important. "…And where the hell is _Tidus_?"

Lulu came to a halt as well, meeting the blitzer's panicked gaze. They both instantly turned around, but all they could see were the many corpses scattered round the beach. Wakka swallowed audibly.

"Lu…?"

"I haven't seen him since that machina exploded…" she admitted slowly.

"Me neither…" Wakka clenched his hands into fists. "Kimahri?"

"No," the warrior replied in a low growl. "But we search later. Yuna needs shelter from rain," he stated simply, once again starting to walk towards the nearby cliffs. The two other guardians didn't move at first, until, finally, Lulu broke the silence;

"Let's go, Wakka. Kimahri's right… we still need to take care of Yuna."

"Damn," the red-haired man stared at the ocean in a mixture of worry and frustration. "Lu… you don't think… that he…?"

"Of course not," she snapped, slightly less composed than usual. "Don't worry," she added a moment later, in a much calmer voice.

"I…" Wakka shook his head quickly. "He may be lying here… somewhere, I dunno. Just go with Kimahri… and I'll try to find him, ya?"

Lulu nodded, the solemn look never leaving her face. "…Thank you."

* * *

The monster must have been venomous, Seymour realized, clenching his teeth in pain -- but it was already too late for second thoughts. Changing his mind right now was out of question; he had no other choice but to perform the sending, so he could as well continue what he had started. The Crusaders certainly deserved a descent ceremony, he decided, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. He could do at least this much for them, so they wouldn't have to wander about Spira as some accursed fiends, but, more importantly, he would take care of everything… for Yuna.

He recalled her earlier words -- _it's my duty_. Barely conscious, she was really willing to stay on her feet just to help with the funeral. Seymour was impressed with this kind of determination. Deep in his heart he held himself for a weak man, unable to bear any great sacrifice. Yuna's attitude was simply… admirable.

It's just a few meters away from the shore, he thought, looking up. _My fear is ridiculous. I won't drown._ The gray water whirled under his feet, forming tiny ripples and waves, as if the depths wanted to consume him, but it stayed obedient to his will. It was still raining. Brushing a couple of wet strands from his face, Seymour closed his eyes and started the summoner's dance. His movements were graceful, harmonic and well-organized, but his mind… His mind was in chaos.

How many have died today? he angrily wondered, swinging his decorative staff with his right arm. _Dozens? Hundreds? In the name of what? Of repenting our sins? Of satisfying one man's ambition? Or has it been all… in the name of Yevon?_

The lost souls that couldn't find their way to the Farplane… he could feel them… feel all their pain as strongly as he could feel his own. He was their guide, but still… he found himself too badly shaken, unable to concentrate.

How much does it take to escape Yevon's 'punishment'? Mother's sacrifice? Yuna's life? How many people will have to die? How many summoners will have to dance? It's never going to end, is it? Yes, I've seen Yevon true face, in Zanarkand, all these years ago. And I have been right all along. It's impossible to defeat Sin… death is the only true force in Spira. It is the only liberation.

His arm still hurt; the pain was getting dangerously close to unbearable. The droplets of rain were falling down on his face, stinging to his long eyelashes. So many questions and only one answer… surprising in its simplicity. Ingenious in its efficiency.

Terrifying in its madness.

* * *

The air was fresh, humid and chilly. Yuna woke up in Kimahri's strong, fur-covered arms. The Ronso sat on the ground, sheltered from the rain by a protruding cliff ledge, cradling the petite summoner against his side in an overly protective manner, as if she were but a little child. Her long black hair flapping in the wind, Lulu stood nearby, with her back turned on the two. A small Moomba, partially covered with sand, lay motionlessly at her feet.

"Yuna safe," Kimahri looked down, purring in barely concealed contentment. He had noticed the change in Yuna's breathing and knew that the girl was no longer asleep.

"Yuna?" Lulu spun around, almost knocking over her magical toy. "At last! How are you feeling?"

"I'm f-fine… just a bit cold," the summoner trembled.

Lulu walked up to her and knelt down. "Don't worry, the rain will pass soon… Here, take this," she handed her friend a potion. "I'll make you feel better."

"Thanks…" The liquid was disgusting, so bitter that it instantly made her eyes water, but Yuna drank it to the last droplet. "Where is everyone…?" she asked slowly, resisting the urge to spit, wiping her lips with the back of hand in a very unladylike manner. A moment later Kimahri helped her stand up.

"Wakka's still looking for Tidus," the mage explained calmly, careful not to reveal any of her concern for the boy's life. "Auron disappeared somewhere without saying a word," she sighed. "I wish he were less mysterious at times… Anyway, we're leaving as soon as they all come back."

"I see… but they're all fine, aren't they?" she asked urgently.

"…Of course," Lulu nodded. "Don't worry."

"Okay…" Yuna exhaled, visibly relived; then, suddenly, her voice once again grew alarmed. "But what about… um…" she stammered, her face turning crimson for no apparent reason.

Lulu gave the young summoner a strange look, yet kept herself from voicing any unnecessary comments. "You've been unconscious only for a couple of minutes," she said, once again turning in the ocean's direction. "The maester's still performing the sending."

"He was wounded--"

"He's a man," she interrupted firmly. "He'll be fine."

Yuna raised a hand to her warm, flushed cheek. "I should… thank him."

"Yes," the woman nodded. "You probably should, but… Yuna?"

"Yes?" she looked up, slightly surprised with the worry in her friend's voice.

"You need to be careful… and, besides… your pilgrimage is still important, isn't it?"

"Hm?" the summoner frowned, visibly confused. "Of course it is… Why do you ask?"

Lulu shook her head. "No, forget what I've just said," she said softly. "…It's nothing."

* * *

End of 'Chapter' Five

* * *

----------------**I-M-P-O-R-T-A-N-T**-----**N-O-T-E**----------------

Dear Readers! I posted this pathetic excuse for a chapter simply because I wanted to tell you something very, very important. Yes, I've been suffering from writer's block, but this particular case of writer's block is kinda different from the one that usually plagues so many authors… You see, it's not that I'm bored with this fic, or that I lack inspiration… on the contrary, actually. I'd love to keep writing and I have way too many ideas (which are mostly too stupid to be posted on this site, unfortunately ;)). And yet… I'm stuck. Lost. Standing at the crossroads. Because… from now on, I can:

Follow the storyline quite faithfully (adding a couple of extra scenes here and there, since I refuse to write a simple novelization), sticking - more or less accurately - to the character's true personalities. It would mean writing Seymour as a complete bastard (or a tragic villain; it depends from your point of view ;)) who obviously has some feelings for Yuna, yet still wants to use her in his mad scheme to destroy all life in Spira. Well, the poor girl would have to act accordingly, eventually realizing that she has no other choice but to fight and kill the man. Yeah, you're right - it would be a classical tearjerker.

Make Seymour realize that his sudden love for Yuna is more important than his obsession with Sin and death. In other words, he would turn considerably less evil… almost to the point of becoming a 'good guy' -- though, by no means, a saint. And yes, it would involve a completely different, adventurous plot… and perhaps some slight Tidus/Lulu, as well. [I really want to create a fic that shows Seymour in a fairly positive light; the idea simply won't leave me alone… Damn. I guess I read way too may 'Sephiroth Redemption' fics in my teenage years… --sigh--]

Personally, I'd hate to give up on any of these scenarios, but I'm afraid that I'm not capable of writing two completely different versions of the same story at once… which is why, my dear Readers, I have to ask:

What would you like to read more? An unpredictable AE (Alternate Events, for the universe stays the same) story, which portrays Seymour as some kind of a… hero? [Yay, he will finally get the respect and attention he deserves! :)] Or a semi-faithful novelization? [Such a beautiful, tragic love! Lots of emotional pain!] ……Damn, I really _am_ torn between the two! .

Please, vote, it's _very_ important (only if you're interested in reading more, that is…). As soon as I get a couple of opinions, I will start working; the ideas are ready --taps her head-- but I still need to write everything down.

Click the button, _please_. I want to finish this fic, I really do… just help me choose. --stares pleadingly--


End file.
